Lovesick Syndrome
by Sarr
Summary: Centuries before he met Esme, he had her. Until she disappeared. Years later during a baseball game a coven arrives and she's with them. How can she still be alive when she's human? What really happened to make her leave? Carlisle x Kagome; James x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no idea where I came up with the name of this fic. I know I wanted it to have some type of medical reference. Oh well.

* * *

**Pairing: **Carlisle x Kagome

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha. Though we all wish we owned them ourselves……*sigh*

* * *

"talking"

'_thoughts'

* * *

_

Author p.o.v.

Today was the anniversary of the day he met her.

Oh, how he wished she was still alive and here with him now. He still held feelings for her, strong feelings, even though it's been centuries since he last saw her. And he would never get to see her again, since she was human. For the first time in his "life", Carlisle wished he changed her.

He could still remember when he first met her. It was right after he left the Denali coven. He had bumped into her on the street and was instantly drawn to her, like Edward was to Bella. It wasn't until three years of being together, did he tell her what he was. She had taken the news quite well, too well if you asked him, but he just brushed it off. About a half a year later, when he returned home she was gone. All her things were still there. He searched and searched for her but never found her.

From then on, to everyone else she was dead, and slowly as the months passed he started to believe it as well.

Clearing his thoughts, he knew Edward probably heard him. Tonight would be the first time Bella would be participating in one of their baseball games.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out with Edward Cullen tonight, okay?" Bella said to her father, Charlie.

"I thought you said you didn't like any of the boys in town." Charlie said, turning his attention to Bella.

"Yeah, but the Cullen's don't technically live in town. They live right on the outside of it. Anyways, Edward is outside, he wants to 'officially' meet." she said.

Charlie sighed before replying with an 'okay'. Leaving the room as fast as she could, without being clumsy that is, Bella brought Edward into the room.

"Hello, Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." Edward said, as quiet and polite as he could.

"Hello. So, Edward, I hear you're taking Bells out tonight." Charlie said

"Yes, we're going to play baseball with my family." Edward said, looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella, play baseball? Good luck with that." Charlie said, mumbling the last part a little bit.

"I'll make sure she stays safe and have her back before eleven." Edward said, before steering Bella out the door and into Emmett's jeep.

* * *

The whole family was there when Edward and Bella arrived. Alice and Rosalie were dressed in baseball uniforms. Lightning flashed across the sky before Alice said, "It's time." With Alice as the pitcher, Rosalie was the first to step up to the plate to swing. Edward and Emmett were in the outfield, while Carlisle and Jasper were at the bases. Esme stayed to the side with Bella to judge. When Rosalie struck the ball, Bella exclaimed, "Now I understand why you have to play this during thunder storms. It's so loud when you hit the ball!"

Not even half way through the game, after Jasper hit his ball into the woods, Alice had a vision. Edward instantly tensed when he read her thoughts. He quickly rushed over to Bella, standing protectively in front of her. "We have visitors. Three I believe." Alice said.

They all stood there waiting for the arrival of their unwanted visitors. Three figures formed on the outskirts of the field they were in, but were quickly replaced directly in front of them. The man in the middle held up their forgotten baseball. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Over there is Emmett and Rosalie. "he said pointing to said couple, "Beside them are Alice and Jasper. And to my left is Esme, Edward and his girlfriend Bella." he said, to coax the three to begin introductions. The male in the middle introduced them.

"My name is Laurent, she is Victoria, and that is James. We didn't know this area was _taken._" Laurent said

"You forgot about Kagome, Laurent." Victoria said. With that said, Carlisle's attention was instantly on their conversation.

"Ah, yes, Kagome. We also have another member of our pack, she'll be meeting up with us any time now." Laurent said, explaining the situation.

Alice frowned, and thought, _'I don't see another person arriving. But they're saying another pack member is showing up soon. I don't understand. I can't see anything about this 'Kagome' person at all.'_ Edward heard everything, it didn't sit well with him at all.

Perhaps no one will be showing up? His thoughts were interrupted when Victoria sniffed the air and said, "She's here. And it seems she's on a adrenalin rush, again. Prepare yourselves. There's probably gonna be a fight. "

Not even a minute after she said that, a black blur raced around Laurent, James, and Victoria. Immediately the blur stopped. Then, as quickly as it stopped, it moved again. James was thrown across the field.

"Great, he was right. She is on a rush again." Victoria sighed.

"Come on Victoria, lets go stop them before they accidentally kill each other." Laurent said, running towards James and what was supposed to be Kagome. _'Why can't they show their feelings for each other in another way?'_ he asked himself.

James landed a right hook, throwing Kagome about ten feet away from her previous spot. Kagome quickly got up and tackled James to the ground.

"You know the drill Victoria, you get James and I'll get Kagome." They both shot forwards and tried to catch them. Victoria was able to stop James but Laurent wasn't so lucky. Kagome jumped away landing in front of the Cullen's and Bella. Turning around to run off, Kagome froze at the sight before her.

"Carlisle….?" she asked hopefully. _'There's no way. It can't be her. She was human!' _Carlisle thought

"It can't be.…..Kagome? But you were human! How are you alive?" Carlisle asked shocked.

He couldn't believe it. The love of his 'life' was standing right in front of him. He just stared at her, still in shock, but that shock was pushed aside when Kagome pulled him into a loving embrace. Standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed him passionately, before pulling away and saying,

"I missed you."

* * *

**A/N:** yea, for some reason this doesn't seem as good as it did when I first got the idea in my dream. (that's where I get most of my stories.) I want to make this chapter longer but I'm afraid I'll ruin it. So its probably best if I save it 'till next chapter.


	2. AN Important

**A/N:** My mother… erased everything… **_and I mean everything_**, totally wiped everything off _my_ computer. its like its brand new. all my music, pictures, EVERYTHING! So all my fics are gone. and another thing that's bad about it is she doesn't seem fazed at all. Like she doesn't care. She just carried on with her business like nothing happened.

_I'm sorry. _

i will continue as soon as i remember what i had previously saved but it wont be as great.


	3. I hate getting your hopes up, but AN

Okay guys. Here's the thing...I don't remember a thing about my stories. And I feel bad about that. I want to continue, but at the same time I don't. I've been thinking it over for a while now...and...I think I'm going to hand my stories over to other people (who would like to take over, of course.)

Okay so, if you're interested, pm me what story. AND to make sure you're serious about it, I want you to send me what you would post as the next chapter.


End file.
